cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Nature/@comment-27780191-20171203201713
So.. Grade 4s 1 Head of the Bastion, Ardillo 1 Immortality Professor, Sahasrara Veera 1 Immortality Professor, Sankalpa 1 Omniscience Dragon, Afanc 1 Omniscience Dragon, Al-mi'raj 1 Omniscience Dragon, Barawool 1 Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges 1 Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs 4 Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr 2 Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly 1 Sheltered Heiress, Spangled 1 Air Element, Sebreeze So I have taken out Kundalani because I dont really need the CC anymore. Don't think Big Belly will be couter-blasts now with the on stride skill being cb less and we got a g1 that couter charges and a sentinel, but I don't plan on using that sentinel Grade 3s 4 Astute Professor, Bigbelly 2 Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly 2 Talented Rhinos I am debating about my g3 lineup. 4x Astute guaranteed, but I really want the rhino. Just, I have been using it without astute and friends so far and I tend to ride it too much, costing me games. I am also debating if 2x Teacher's Cane or 2x Famous Professor. At first, I thought about Teacher because I can call units, but I don't think I will be running a lot of success units. Therefore, I am going to have to call units anyway, which means I should probably just run Famous Professor considering the only reason I don't run him over Teacher cane is that I have to call the turn prior, Which isn't good vs control decks, Maybe I will run one of each, but it has just occurred to me that I can use mini berry to search out teacher cane and famous if they happen to be better than astute vs certain decks. But, me riding either of the two is only if I don't have astute or mini berry to swap them out with of course. Grade 2s 4 Artistic Ocelot 4 Crayon Tiger 4 Lesser Writer I am thinking about taking out lesser writer for 4 of something else such as Otter or Rabbit because when facing KG or NK he works well but it doesn't affect LJ, CBD mainly, because my opponent is less likely to lock back row. And when I'm facing KG or NK I might as well use Afnac. So yea I think I am taking Lesser Writer out for Otter. Grade 1s 4 x Maltese (PG) ??? 4 x Momonga 4 x Mini berry 1 x Animal Clip Lesser I really do want to run the other PG. Both are really good but it comes down to Deliberry's cost. A soul blast to CC 1? and draw which is good. I mean, GN is already gonna be SB heavy, the draw is good but I can soul blast with hrim and draw already if I use that stride. I don't plan on using Fernygius to often because it decks me out too fast. Maltese guarantees pgs a lot of the time. But I'm not running that many "Success" units. If I can't decide I may just use Shell Master, but that's not fun. There was another reason why I didn't wanna run Deliberry but forgot... Would running both be too bad? 12 Crits (Chameleon, Pong Belly, OG crits) 4 heal (with skill) Starter >> Little Belly I know Little Belly might not be that good but I personally find it more consistent than anything else. So what do you think? I know the booster havent come out yet, but I think we have gotten all of the significant cards so far.